


What they need

by Redfoxie



Series: To the moon and back [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Comfort No Hurt, Dom Peter Hale, Good Peter Hale, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Sub Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfoxie/pseuds/Redfoxie
Summary: Lots of love, caring Peter.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: To the moon and back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	What they need

The boy took his wrist and he heard the low, tired whisper “you are not leaving... are you…? Please don't go… don't let me here...” 

Peter's heart sank into his chest, a sound like that should never leave a subs mouth, especially after a scene. Never after a scene. 

“Hey sweetheart ” Peter said very so softly “I'm not gonna leave you, I've promised you, didn't I?” Peter sat down on the sub’s side, petting his hair “I'm gonna tell you everything that I'm going to do, that way, while I'm out of your sight for a little bit, you will be aware that I'm going to get back to you, to take care of you, and pamper you in all the ways that you deserve.” 

Then, the wolf kneeled down by the side of the bed, right in the line of sight of the boy, who was with his belly down to the bed. “Are you listening to me?” 

“Yes, sir” the boy mumbled 

“none of that, little one, the scene is over, you can either call me Peter, love, or any other pet name you wish for. If you are feeling in the right headspace, or wanna be there, you can call me daddy, and I will take care of you as my baby. Do you understand me?” He asked in a soothing tone 

“I...I understood...W-wolfie…” 

Okay. Wolfie. Peter could deal with that. He was not going to age down, but was not going to be all the way out of his sub headspace.

He put his hand in the boy's hair, and started to run his fingers through it, it was kind of long, but it suited him perfectly. Looking into that whiskey eyes, he continued talking “ we have to take a bath, and yeah” he kept saying after the low whine “ I know it doesn't sound very appealing right now, but I bet that after it, you are going to feel a lot better” 

“I don't feel like walking…” the boy said while turning, still laid on bed but with his whole body turned to Peter, using his arm as a pillow

“Who said anything about walking?” Peter asked in a playful tone “Don't you think that your big and strong alpha werewolf mate wouldn't be able to carry you to the bathroom? I'm truly offended by that, you know” 

Peter stood with his arms folded

“Noooo, Wolfieeeeee” the long e' with a small but real laugh let Peter know that he was going in the right way 

The wolf crawled over the bed and onto the boy, nudged the boy's chin with his head, making him show his neck. A clear sign of submission to taller members in the pack hierarchy, but only a sign of affection among mates, there is no hierarchy between mates.

With his face in the gap between his boys neck and shoulder, Peter sniffed and playbited until his neck was sensitive and the boy whimpering and moving beneath him

“You get even prettier when you are all like that” 

“Like what…?” 

“ Peaceful... almost happy and completely satisfied…it makes me so happy to know that I was the one providing this fulfillment for you, that you trusted me with such an important thing as your happiness…” 

“I trust you with everything Wolfie, you are the best mate ever” said in a childish voice 

“ I'm glad you think that baby, I'm like this just for you, just because of you, without you sweetie...I Would've lost my fucking mind…” Peter said, looking into stiles eyes, his forehead in stiles's

“ Wolfie...we cannot say bad words…” stiles had that voice he used when he didn't know what to say 

“You are totally right, baby, I apologize” Peter kissed stiles forehead, then one cheek, and the other, doing the same thing with his eyelids and finishing with an Eskimo kiss. In the end, he had a happy and laughing boy underneath himself. He thought that was a good moment to go prepare the bath. 

He lifted his trunk and sat down on his heels without putting weight on the boy's legs. His hand on the others waist. “Baby, I'm going to go set up the bath okay? I'm going to be gone for 5 minutes maximum, and them I'm gonna get you, give you a warm bath, massage you, massage your wrists and ankles so that you get less sore as possible, I'm going to wash your hair” Peter smile with the sudden shine in the boy's eyes just with the promise of having his hair washed “because I know you love it when I do it, and then we'll wear comfortable jamie's"

“Can we watch TV after that Wolfie…? Pretty please…?” 

“Hum…” Peter stop and pretend he is considering it, when both of them know that he could never deny anything to the boy while in this headspace. 

It's not just Stiles who enter determined headspace when they play, Peter himself has headspaces, they are different, of course, depending on how stiles is feeling, he loves every single one but he can't mix his Dom one with his daddy one, that would be a mess. 

But it's not just stiles. Yeah, mostly, they go with what the boy is up to and how he wants to be taken care of, but there are times that Peter is the one in need of something. 

Sometimes he need his sub, he needs to command, dominate, take control of the situation, and have someone ready to follow his orders or be punished for disobedience

But other times, Peter just needs his baby, he just needs stiles to be there, safe, within reach of his eyes, willing and trusting to be taken care of, to be handled the way Peter wants, to be up to snuggles and nap times. 

It was hard to discover what both of them were comfortable with, Peter because he was always too afraid to speak up, terrified that his partner would think less of him because of it. And stiles, because he was ashamed and also apprehensive due to past experiences. 

Peter get angry just remembering the first time they had a scene, they didn't talk much, something that Peter will always regret, just agreeing with their safe words and traffic light signals. 

Because maybe, if they had talked, Peter would've know that he couldn't disappear from stiles view without warning him or cuddle with for a while, or that he couldn't be too hard with the boy without some praises in the middle, or that stiles didn't really know what the safeword was for...if they have talked, they could have had avoided the hard drop that stiles had had the next day. 

The only good thing was that Stiles slept at Peter's place that night, otherwise...Peter didn't even wanted to think what could have happened

“Wolfie...it's okay if we can't…” the sudden low little voice broke him from his thoughts and he must have been silent for too long since the boy feel the need to attract his attention…

“We can baby. Why don't you think about what you want to watch while I set the bath? Can you do that for me?” And that's what changed the whole request, since very soon in their relationship, even before there was an actual thing, Peter had noticed that Stiles got really pleased with himself when he could accomplish something he was asked to do. Even though those actions were never acknowledged. 

Good thing that Peter had a huge praise kink after all. 

“ I'm going to be in the bathroom” Peter stood up, kissing the subs forehead “ 5 minutes top.” 

“You promise…?”

“I promise love” 

Peter knew he wouldn't take this long, but better that way. He took his time, filling the bath a little and draining it. Doing that again and letting it fill 

He stood in front of the open drawer and wondered what was best to the situation. Stiles loved bath bombs when he was in his submissive headspace but couldn't stand not seeing his legs because of it when in his little headspace. In the end, the were’ just decided for some shooting lavender oil and a tiny amount of bubbles.

When everything was ready he let the water running and got back to the room. Stiles was facing the door, waiting for Peter's return. 

“What's your color baby?” 

“Green Wolfie” 

“Do you want to choose a pajama?” 

“No...you can do it” 

“Okay honey” 

Peter walked to the closet already knowing what he was looking for and wasn't even hard to, that was a part of the closet that he never allowed to get messy unlike stiles part, that always looked like had been rummaged by a raccoon. 

Coming back to the young one side's with the clothes he asked “ could you help me taking these to the bathroom baby?”

Stiles nodded and so Peter picked him up, one arm behind his knees and the other in his back while the boy held the clothes. 

He sat the boy on the sink bench on top of a towel ( marble is cold as fuck okay! ) Turning the faucet off and with a cloth, started cleaning the worst of the sweat. There was no need for them to bathe in their own dirty more than necessary. 

After he was done with the boy, he worked quickly on himself. 

“Still with me baby?” he tends to become more quieter according to how deep he was

“I am” 

“Okay baby, let's relax a little okay?

He picked the boy again and lowered him in the tub. The boy sighed because of the warm almost hot temperature helping relax his muscles. 

Peter soon enters behind him. His back on the tub wall and the boys against his chest, that way he could see and feel the boy while he let his muscles relax and humming while doing so 

“Thank you Wolfie...this is veeery good”

“Im glad you are enjoying” 

They lay down there for a long time, just enjoying each other's company, stiles enjoying the security that being in Peter's arms always bought while Peter was enjoying the steadiness that having stiles in his arms provided. 

“Wolfie…” 

“Yes baby?” 

“It's getting cold…” 

“I'm sorry baby, you are right, let's get out, shall we?” 

Peter got out first, dried himself, then took another towel, bigger and fluffier. “Do you want help getting out?” The youngest one denied and got up by himself, stepping out of the tub and stepping into the towel Peter has holding with open arms, letting himself be enveloped in the warmth 

“And getting dry? Do you want help with that?” 

“Yes please” 

With all the care in the world, Peter gently dried him. Kisses his forehead and guided him back to the room. Letting the towel fall to the ground, he just stopped there, admiring the stunning body of his mate, his

“Peter...you are staring…” said the embarrassed boy, when Peter finally looked up to his face again, he saw the red check and ears, the hands that tried to cover up. 

“Indeed honey, I am” 

“ There is nothing worth staring here…” 

“Oh, but you are so horrible wrong” 

“Can we... can we just put our clothes on and watch a movie…?” 

“ We can…” Peter hugged the naked body of his mate, his always hot skin against the already cooling of stiles “but we are going to talk about it at some moment” 

“I know…” murmured “ I not ready for that just yet…” 

“ I understand., we will get there” 

Noticing that his boy was a little more fidget than before he found himself asking "do you want to put some normal pajamas or the colorful ones baby?"

Seeing that he was hesitant in answering he added " there is no wrong answer here love"

"I...I still want the jamies... please Wolfie" 

"Anything sweetheart"

After that they put their PJ's on, Peter tuck stiles in bed and let him know that he would be gone for 20 min tops, and went to the kitchen to get some improvised dinner. 

He got back 18 minutes later, with a sip cup, which, in his opinion, was perfectly in between a normal glass and a bottle, with warm milk and a couple of sandwiches 

Stiles was already under the covers, with some random show on pause, and that scene in front of him, filled his heart with so much affection and love that the overwhelming flow of emotions left him not knowing what to do 

“Aren't you coming…?” Came from the bed

There

There was where he had to go

There.

With that boy, is where is Peter's everything. 

“Certainly love”


End file.
